The truth at last
by charisma26
Summary: What happened when Piper found out Chris was her son? the aftermath of the episode 'The courtship of Wyatt's father' - Chris/Piper interaction! please R&R! :)


Disclaimer: Charmed does not belong to me.

Again, just another idea that just happened to pop into my head. Please R&R!

Piper let the words wash over her, bathing her in a warmth that resembled sunshine. She was shocked, sure – possibly more so than she had ever been but almost instantly, like a flash of lightning, this maternal love sprung from her heart and she wanted nothing more than to take that boy in her arms and never let go.

Chris was her son.

Her own flesh and blood.

"This a bad time?" She heard him murmur and when she looked at him, she felt like she was looking at him for the first time. Just by looking into his eyes she knew, she knew he was her son. Christopher Perry was now Christopher Halliwell in her eyes. She blinked a couple of times, taking in everything there was to see of her son. He had her hair and eyebrows, along with the same mouth but he had Leo's eyes and smile.

Her hand made its way to her stomach, to the little baby Chris that was settled in there contently. She was having another baby... and that baby was Chris. She loved him already, despite their past quarrels and disagreements, even though, shamefully she thought, she didn't even know him she still loved him more than anything else in the world.

She met his eyes and watched as he gave her the smallest of smiles, bottle green eyes lighting up with happiness but also... sadness. Piper's heart lurched at the look in her son's eyes. It was a look no twenty two year old man should ever have. It was grief, sadness, guilt, disappointment and hurt all rolled into one.

Piper felt her own heart drop as she realised how awful she was to him, all those spiteful words, the mistrust, the anger at things that weren't his fault. She had caused her own son pain and she would never forgive herself. Even though she didn't know then it didn't excuse her actions.

For months, MONTHS, she treated him like garbage, like he was a pain, like his presence was of the up most annoyance when in fact it was a blessing in disguise. Her son came to save his brother, and Piper had never felt so proud. Chris glanced at Phoebe and Paige, gave a nod of recognition before he turned around as if to walk away but Piper was not going to have any of that.

"Chris wait" She called to him, her feet scurrying across the wooden floor. Chris stopped in his tracks, his whole body rigid so Piper stopped a few steps away from him, giving him some room.

"Chris... sweetie, I really am sorry" She told him truthfully, reaching out gingerly and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He flinched slightly but otherwise remained completely still.

"I know Piper" He murmured and the use of her name felt like a dagger was plunged into her heart. Did he hate her that much he couldn't call her mom? Was she that bad of a person that Chris had to disassociate himself from her?

"Please, can we talk?" She asked and he turned around, eyes wandering around nervously.

"Could we do it later? It's just I'm really busy following up a lead and..." But she cut him off. This was something that needed to be done – he was her son dammit and she wanted him to know how much she cared for him already.

"Forget the demons for one day Chris, please, just talk to me" She almost pleaded and he finally met her eyes though they were moist, like he was holding back tears.

"I can't... not yet" He told her truthfully, gently excusing himself from her grip. Piper deflated at that – she just wanted to connect to her son that was all, was that too much to ask? Piper felt like crying. Chris hated her – she just knew it. Why else would he want to avoid her like she was the plague? Though she couldn't exactly blame him - the way all of them, but mostly her, treated him... she was surprised he was still willing to stick around as much as he did.

"I'm sorry" He told her, glancing once more at Phoebe and Paige before turning around and walking away, not even glancing back. Piper, who still had her arm midway wanting to embrace Chris, let it fall to her side.

"Oh honey... just give him time – it's a lot to get used to" Phoebe comforted, standing up and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Paige soon joined them, threading an arm around her waist

"Phoebe's right... he had a hard time with this decision... let him get used to the idea first" And Piper nodded, still hurt by the rejection of her son though she tried to not let it show on her face. All she needed to do was give Chris some time and some space and then they would be fine, everything would work out - she had to believe that.

So Piper smiled at each of her sister's in turn, putting on a brave face.

"I know" She murmured as she placed a hand on her flat stomach, imagining the little baby boy growing in there and that made her smile in genuine joy – she was going to be a mom again, one of the best jobs in the world.

"My little peanut, I love you" She whispered lovingly, tears of happiness glistening in her eyes. Unbeknownst to the three sisters Chris was leaning around the door watching the exchange, a small sad smile on his face.

"I love you to mom" He muttered to the open air.

I just keep having these chris feels so i just have to write them. Ha! So... please tell me what you think, your thoughts are very greatly appreciated! xx


End file.
